Bloody Goddess and the Nibelungs
by SowaCwaniak
Summary: The continuation of Bloody Goddess reality. The Nibelungs' Ring has been stolen and there is only one Hero, and her Goddess, in Earth's realm to retrieve it. Will they succeed? Will other mystical creatures help them? See for yourself. One Shot. Enjoy.


**Bloody Goddess and the Nibelungs' Gold**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, don't sue.

**Chapter 1**

The Bloody Goddess of the North has seen death many times over and over again. She just hoped that she will never have to witness the death of her mate. That would create an unspeakable Evil. Though Hella, the Goddess of realm of Hell would do anything to cause pain to Sygin, the Goddess of Victory, known on Earth as Shego, the Green Witch of Fire. From the day she met her Destined Hero she was living the life she always dreamed of. She hoped to never return to Asgard, but as she has seen her lover dying on her hands, she was afraid that she will have no choice. The blood was dripping from the wounded Hero's body. The tears stained Witch's face as she looked into eyes that were lacking life with every passing second. The anger started to boil up inside her immortal soul. She closed her eyes and tried recall how on earth she fell into that situation.

(_Some time ago_)

Kim of the Possible's clan, the Hero, and Shego, her immortal love, were galloping through the Northern Lands. The sun was setting behind their backs and the wind was blowing their hair back. The magic saber was softly cooling Kim's side. Her men's clothes were delicately revealing her feminine shape. Shego was wearing long, black travel coat with big hood. Suddenly their horses stopped as if something scared them.

"Wow! Calm down." Kim said smoothly and petted her stallion. She looked at Shego who was carefully scanning the fields around them. She got off the horse and started to walk slowly forward. "You see something?" Kim asked.

"No. But I have this weird feeling like we're not alone in here." Shego replied. Her eyes were focused on the forest entrance. She knew that this forest did not belong to humans anymore and she did not wish to enter to do not break the peace of that place. As she kept staring at the entrance to the forest she noticed a figure running out of it. "What the?" She asked herself.

The figure that appeared to be a man was running for his life. He tripped but did not fall. When he noticed travelers he ran toward Kim and Shego and cried out for help. He fell on Shego, who managed to stand straight and looked down at the man.

"Please, I need your help." He cried.

"Do I know you? You look familiar." Shego said with a questioning gaze. Kim looked at her puzzled.

"I am Siegfried. Help, please." He continued now on his knees. He was holding Shego's robes tightly.

"No way." Shego realized where she knew man from and helped him up. "Come on. Tell me what happened. I thought you're dead." She said honestly and looked back at Kim. Red headed Hero knew that telepathically her lover asked her to start the camp. She created a shelter made of deer skins and fireplace. When it was all set and done they all sat down to feed poor man and get some information from him. They needed to stop for the night anyway, so they saw no difference.

"So, Siegfried. What happened?" Shego asked finally when the man was calm and put together.

"The Nibelungs' ring was stolen again. I… I couldn't do anything to stop them." He started to cry again. Shego looked at Kim with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"What's with the Nibelungs' ring?" Kim asked and her companions looked at her with shock. "I heard only stories and I honestly don't know what to believe." She explained and Shego took a deep breath and looked deeply into the fire.

"It was almost half a century ago. Dwarf Alberich stole gold from Rhine Maidens and forged it into a ring. It was full of powerful magic. Anyone who wears the ring will be able to rule the world…" Shego stopped for a second and closed her eyes. "But there is a catch… a curse. If you wear the ring your worst fears will materialize. That is why only a person with no fear can wear it safely. Anyway… Siegfried here was Brunhilda's mortal lover. He's the reason why she helped us out some time ago. As I was saying, Siegfried helped to return the ring to Rhine Maidens just in time before whole Valhalla was destroyed. Now it was supposed to be guarded by a Giant named Fafner, who was changed into a dragon." She opened her eyes and looked back at Siegfried. "I have no idea who and how possibly could have steal it again." She paused and waited for the answer.

"I don't really know. Bards sing that it was a blue outsider from behind the Great Sea." He said in defeated tone. "So what shall we do?" He asked his saviors.

"I have to ask for guidance." Kim said and gripped her pouch with a magical dust. She took a handful of it and threw it into the flames. As she did so the flames has changed color into more blue-like and after a while a young dark skinned man a showed himself. "Hail to thy, Great Wade of the Wizards."

"Hail, Kimberley. How can I help you?" He asked with a calm and friendly voice. Siegfried has never seen such magic, so his eyes were perfectly wide from a complete shock.

"I seek for a blue outsider from behind the Great Sea. He stole the Ring of the Nibelungs." Kim explained shortly.

"That does not sound good. But I know that you shall follow him south before he gets aboard his drakkar ship called 'Drakken'." Wade the Wizard explained.

"Where shall we seek this man?" Shego asked out of blue.

"Try the delta of Alna River. That is where his ship awaits him." Wade said, smiled and slowly started to disappear. "It's just half day away from where you are. Good luck." He added and faded away. Kim looked at Shego and Siegfried.

"Shall we inform Brunhilda?" Kim asked. She could not imagine being separated from her lover for almost half of a century.

"No." Siegfried said sadly. "It has been forty seven years. I am an old man now. She remembers me as a young and fit hero. Let it stay that way." He explained and both Kim and Shego understood his position in this case.

"Let's get some sleep and we'll travel to Alna tomorrow." Shego decided and got up. "Leave this to us and worry not." She added and entered the shelter.

"I will not be your burden. I will leave as soon as the sun comes up." He promised. Kim just smiled at him heartwarmingly and followed Shego's example.

When they woke up in the morning there was no sign of Siegfried. They inspected the camp, but nothing was missing. They just packed their stuff, skipped the breakfast and started their way to the south. Before the sun reached its highest they could have seen the Alna River. The Drakkar was still anchored near the shore. So they were not too late. That felt good. They galloped as fast as their horses could and prepared themselves for the battle. They knew that whoever possesses the ring will not give it up easily. Especially that now that person had all the magical power in the realm. Kim and Shego left their horses on the beach and swam to the ship. When they were close enough they could here maniacal ranting of a mad man, who was telling everybody about his plan to take over the world. Shego looked at Kim as if she wanted to laugh at this behavior. They started to climb up the ship and as soon as they made it to the deck of the ship they could have heard the mad man scream as if he were in pain. But they did not have time to check this out as around twenty buffed Vikings attacked them. Shego ignited her hands and Kim drew her saber. They threw themselves into the crowd and started to fight. This pack of testosterone filled muscles were not even a challenge for the women. They were all down unconscious within a blink of an eye. Now they had time to go and figure out why the man was screaming from the ship's mess.

Kim walked in first and noticed a blue man lying on the floor with a blood dripping from his ears. Kim arched her eyebrow and looked at the body with confused expression.

"Let me guess." Shego said when she noticed the body. "Too scared to lose your bright mind?" She asked when she noticed a ring in man's middle finger. Kim cut off man's finger and placed it in a separate pouch. "Let me take care of it." Shego said as she took it away from Kim.

"If you wish to. But you know it would be perfectly safe with me as well. I'm not afraid of anything." Kim said and Shego just looked at her mockingly.

"No offence, Princess, but after all you were a mortal. You must have something to be scared off." Shego commented with a smirk.

"Nothing I can think of. And what makes you so immune?" Kim enquired.

"I'm a Goddess… just in case you haven't noticed." She added with irritating self confidence. Kim just snorted at it and exited the mess.

"Let's just take it back and we'll be on our way." Kim said to change the topic.

"Yeah… right." Shego agreed and followed her lover's example.

They have returned to the enchanted forest, but did not enter it yet. Shego decided to rest before they will return the ring, because honestly she had no idea what to expect there. She did not know whether Fafner was dead or alive. She just preferred to be on the safe side.

"How do you think?" Kim started the conversation when they were falling asleep. "How did, let's call him, Drakken stole the ring?" She specified her question.

"Honestly, I have no idea. It is almost impossible to be done if he did not kill Fafner." Shego said. "That is weird. It happened exactly when we were passing by. I have bad feeling about this." Shego said as she wanted to go to sleep.

"You know what I have good feeling about?" Kim asked as she turned toward her lover.

"Hmm? About what?" Shego asked with sleepy voice.

"This!" Kim said and planted a deep, passionate and loving kiss on her immortal lover's lips. Shego did not have to be plead to answer the affection, because she missed her lover's body whole day long. Shego turned toward Kim and hugged her tightly. Kim started to unfold Shego's robes as she wanted to feel the softness of her powerful body. Shego just arched away to give Kim more access. Red headed Hero just smiled and continued her doings. When the kiss broke for the sake of fresh air Kim was already massaging Shego's lustful and perfect breasts. Shego moaned slightly and started to undo Kim's robes as well. In the matter of seconds both women were completely naked. They were kissing once again. Their hands were roaming all over their bodies. Shego broke the kiss once again and started to kiss her lower southwards. Kim just moaned and arched into the touch. She wanted more. She felt like exploding if Shego will not satisfy her lust soon. "Shego… please." Kim begged. That moans and cried sent a shiver down Shego's spine. She smiled and continued her way to the throbbing epicenter of Kim's lust. Said red head felt pulsating desire between her legs. She wanted to feel Shego and she needed it now.

As they continued their actions none of them noticed a small change in the wind outside their shelter. The Ring of Nibelungs' shone slightly through the pouch and returned to normality after a short while.

Shego kissed Kim's pelvis and bosom. "Shego!" Kim pleaded and her lover decided to stop teasing before Kim goes crazy. Shego licked strongly Kim's clit. That first sensation almost threw Kim over the edge, but Shego knew her better than that. Shego continued her affection and soon added two warm, glowing fingers. The feeling of warmth on the inside caused Kim to arch and scream in pleasure. With every thrust and lick of Shego Kim was nearing the edge. "Yes! Shego! I! I…" Kim stopped comprehending as she felt the orgasm overcome her blurred mind. Shego kept on pleasuring her lover until she felt that Kim was perfectly satisfied. She than smiled and crawled back to Kim's face and kissed her deeply with Kim's wetness still on her lips. That just turned Kim on and it was now her turn to pleasure her sex goddess.

As the morning came Kim and Shego packed their belongings and decided to leave after breakfast. Though they were silent they kept on peeking at each other with a perverted smiled creeping to their faces. They ate silently and got ready for their trip. They got on their horses and entered the forest.

Shego remembered the exact way to the hideout of the Fafner, but to Kim everything was new. She was looking around like she sensed some kind of danger. The trees looked creepier with every meter they passed. Horses were sensing it and they were acting more nervously. Suddenly Shego stopped.

"This is as far as we go. Horses won't go further." She informed Kim and jumped off her stallion.

"So what do we do?"

"We leave horses here and walk the rest of the way." Shego said as it would be just too obvious. Kim did as ordered. They left horses with all their belongings on the side of the pathway. They continued they way.

"It's creepy." Kim commented after a while, but Shego just hugged her tightly and they continued on their way.

"Worry not. We're almost there." Shego said and as soon as she did it Kim noticed the end of the pathway. They approached the waterfall. There was no other way unless behind the fall or underground. The fall was surrounded by the high mountain and forest from all of the sides. "Wellgunde!" Shego screamed. "Flosshilde!" She yelled again, but nothing happened.

"They're dead." They heard a voice coming from nowhere.

"Woglinde?" Shego asked. "Is that you? We brought the Ring back."

"He killed my sisters! I wish for his death!" The creature that emerged from the water said with evil rage in her voice.

"He's dead. Don't worry about that." Shego tried to calm her down. "Will you let us pass to return the ring?" She asked as she did not want to break the rules of those ancient creatures.

"I just need to know one thing." Woglinde said. "How long are you in ring's possession?"

"Not long at all. Not even one full day." Shego replied. Kim just stayed quiet and decided to trust Shego with her judgment on this situation.

"I just hope that you are truly fearless. Otherwise you may regret it soon enough." The Rhine Maiden replied and with a gesture she invited them into the hideout. Shego went in first. She just dived into the water. Kim followed her. The water was pure as if Gods were cleansing it with their glory. There was more air than in normal water. They could breath. It seemed weird to Kim that there were no fish, but she did not bother herself with that. She just kept swimming behind Shego.

Soon they were approaching the surface, where Fafner was supposed to guard the ring. They broke the calm mirror of the water with their heads and quietly looked around. The dragon was sleeping peacefully, but it opened its eyes the moment it hear a noise.

"Who dares enter my hideout?" Fafner asked.

"It's me – Sigyn." Shego answered. "I brought you back the ring that was stolen." She explained and took the ring off its pouch, looked at it and stepped forward. "Take it and guard it better than before." She said whilst she passed the ring. The object glowed delicately and dragon has retrieved it. Before anyone present in the cave could have say something Kim started to feel strangely. Dragon has noticed it and took the ring away from Shego.

"Shego…" Kim whispered as she fell down. Her body started to bruise itself, cut open and bleeds. Shego turned around with fear in her eyes.

"Kim!" She screamed and ran toward her lover. She grabbed her tightly and shook her, but Kim was loosing blood too quickly.

"So even Gods have fears." Dragon said calmly. Shego started to cry. How could be so foolish. She did not see that coming. The curse has touched her in worst possible way. She just realized that only thing she fears is to lose her beloved Hero.

"No! No, no, no!" Shego chanted. "Fafner! Help me! I beg of you!" Shego screamed with panic in her voice.

"Forgive me, Sigyn. I can not disobey the ancient laws. The curse has to fulfill itself." The Dragon answered and turned around to put the ring back to its rightful place.

"Don't you turn around away from me. It's the second time I save your scaleish skin and you will just lay there and do nothing?" She asked helplessly. The Dragon just sighed.

"I can't." He answered and Shego just begun crying. She looked down at Kim. The red head was dying and there was nothing Shego could do… but she did not choose to give up.

"Princess… look at me." Shego pleaded. Kim tried to focus her sight at her Goddess, but it was getting more difficult with every passing second. Shego looked at Kim's saber on her side. She did not think twice. As their all relationship flashed before her eyes she grabbed the saber and attacked the Dragon. "You might not want to do anything, but I will not give up!" Shego yelled. Fafner screamed in pain and sent Shego flying across the cave.

"How dare you!?" He yelled.

"You're a fucking dragon! Your blood will save her and you will give it to me or I will take it from your corpse." She growled as she got up. Fafner thought about this. Sygin was right. She was also desperate to save someone she loved. She has seen this kind of devotion just once. Forty seven years ago, when Brunhilda was saving Siegfried's life.

"Do what you must." He answered and passed her a golden goblet. She took dome of Dragon's blood from the cut she made.

"Kim, hold on." Shego pleaded. Kim was hardly hanging on, but she was still conscious. Shego poured the blood to every wound Kim had and then she forced her to drink the rest of it. Red head coughed up, but managed to swallow every last drop of the life saving liquid. She than laid back and tried to rest. Shego was looking and her lover's body. Just as she started to lose hope the wounds started to close up and heal.

"I just hope that it will teach you a lesson." Fafner said and Shego looked at him questioningly. "Being fearless is not the same is being brave. Brave people can overcome their fears; fearless people are just foolish, because if they have no fear to overcome they do not value anything." Dragon explained.

"These words are wise, but I also hope you will learn your lesson." Shego said with a faint smile that was accompanied by tears of happiness.

"What lesson is that?" Fafner did not understand.

"Guard that damned thing!" She screamed mockingly. Shego felt Kim stir in her hold.

"One hell of a day, huh?" The Hero asked with a humor in her voice.

"Hell yeah… but I still have no idea how did Drakken managed to steal that Ring." Shego said when she switched her gaze from Kim to Fafner.

"Hella." Dragon answered.

"Go figure. She just loves to ruin my day." Shego commented and turned her attention back to Kim. "Why don't we just go home?" She proposed.

"Great idea." Kim agreed with a smile. She took her saber and stood up. "Thank you Fafner." She said to the Dragon and started to walk away.

"It has been ages since someone thanked me…" He whispered.

"Now you know why she was worth saving." Shego said with a smile. "Thank you and goodbye." Shego added and trotted over to her lover. They have dived into the water to leave that damned cave.

"Yes, Sigyn. Goodbye." Fafner whispered to himself. "I just hope we will not meet again." He added with a smile.

Miles away when Kim and Shego were continuously walking on they needed to explain something. Actually Kim had a question that bothered her for some time now.

"Shego?" Kim has begun the conversation.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering. Why Hella hates you so much?" There it went, she said it.

"That's easy. Loki created her and I killed Loki. Vengeance is a bitch, but there is nothing I can do to change her mind." Shego explained with a shrug. "You'll see for yourself. I have a feeling that you'll have plenty of occasions to meet her and see what she's capable of." Sygin smiled as they continued to walk. Shego is right, Kim thought. It was just her first encounter with the power of Hella, and her immortal life has just begun. Everything was still in front of her, but even if Kim looked into the future with hope, because she knew that whatever will happen, Shego will remain by her side. And that what counts.

The End

_A/N: That was my second story about Kim the Immortal Hero and Shego the Goddess. I hope you like it. What listening to Van Canto can make with writer (BTW I do recommend listening to that band while you read this story XD). I found this Viking and Norse reality quite interesting. I believe that from time to time I will just post something from this.. realm. Maybe it will create a Saga. Who knows :) Please do review and criticize. I would like to know whether you fancy that reality._

_Respectfully_

_Sova_


End file.
